Artemis's Guardian
by xXWingedAssassinXx
Summary: Starts as a usual Guardian of the Hunt but then becomes an original tale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **(A/N Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be appreciated and the more reviews I get means more motivation which means more updates. Thank you.)**

 **( I wish I owned HoO but sadly, I'm not Rick Riordan)**

Percy POV

My life was at it's peak. I, Percy Jackson, would finally get the girl of my dreams. After all the months of being tested by Athena to prove my worth, she has finally given me her blessing to marry her daughter. I rushed back into camp, my soul leaping in joy of the events that were to come. As I walked passed the campers however, they seemed to look at me with pity,which I did not understand. I simply brushed aside their looks and kept searching for a certain grey eyed daughter of Athena. Soon, I arrived at the beach to find Darrel, a son of Zeus, in a heated make out session with a blonde headed girl. Since she kind of looked like Annabeth, I decided to stay and identify this mystery girl. As they broke away, I heard Darrel say, "When are you going to tell him? We have been together for three months now." As the girl looked up to meet his eyes, I felt my heart break as I immediately identified the "mysterious" girl.

"Annabeth" was all I whispered, but it must have come out louder because their heads suddenly flicked over to my direction. I looked at her, and saw shame instantly shine through her grey eyes. I began to walk away, then jog, then run. As I ran towards my cabin, storms began to hit the Camp, which was weird, the magical barriers should have kept them out. The rain became a downpour, tidal waves began hitting the beach, and earthquakes ran rampant through all of Long Island. I leapt into my cabin and took all the necessities I would need. I wasn't coming back, after all, Darrel had taken all my friends from me, he framed me for pranks I did not pull, and over all made me seem fragile, weak, and helpless. My parents had died in a house fire five months ago, tearing through my every fiber. For me, Annabeth was the final straw. I looked over at a picture, her and I kissing in the pavilion. I angrily slashed through it with Riptide, and dashed out of camp, quickly scribbling a note and leaving it on a table in my cabin.

I called a taxi, and headed for Olympus. As I walked in, I asked the guard for the key to the six-hundredth floor. He must have seen the rage in my eyes, because he instantly gave them to me and then shriveled away back into his book. As I took the elevator up, I listened to the awful music Apollo had chosen, some 80's hit called Don't Stop Belevin'. I reached Olympus and walked to the throne room. Usually I would marvel at the design and beauty but my emotions seemed to fog my vision, clouding my find and repeating one word.

"Cheater."

I stormed into the throne room, throwing open the doors to reveal the Olympians in a heated argument over what had caused such a power surge in their domains. I waited patiently for them to notice me, leaning against the frame of the door, but still no one took notice. I then gave my loudest taxicab whistle, causing them to quiet down and focus on me. Zeus became red in the face and bellowed "WHO DARES TO INTTERUPT AN OLYMPIAN MEETING!?" I replied " I have, and I have one request that you might enjoy to complete." Suddenly Zeus looked intrigued, and he said " What do you wish for, Savior of Olympus?" I swallowed hard, no going back now " I wish to die."

The Gods suddenly seemed to lose their sense of speech, with their mouths forming "O's" and Apollo's jaw literally hitting the floor. The Goddesses seemed surprised, and Hestia began to silently weep near the hearth. Athena was the only exception, her battle gear appeared and her spear was pointed at my throat. She yelled " You left my daughter so that you could die like a coward? I will skin you and use it to weave a tapestry of your death!" I quickly exclaimed " You are wrong, Lady Athena. Annabeth cheated on me with Darrel, a son of Zeus."

Third Person POV

Suddenly Athena was back in her chair, astonished that one of her children could be stupid enough to let go of Percy Jackson for a son of Zeus. Artemis was in an even larger state of shock knowing that Percy wished to die because of his heart being broken by a woman. Zeus said to Percy " But what of your other friends, surely they are still there for you." Percy cracked a sideways smile and stated "They were, until Darrel framed me for things that I did not do. I still have Nico and Thalia, but they have things that keep them from seeing me. I have nothing left, no sense of purpose. Zeus then came up with a brilliant idea. "Are you saying that if you had something to do, you would not be standing here hoping for death?" Percy replied " Yeah, it would give me something to do and take my mind off of the betrayals that I have suffered." Zeus began a mental conversation with Artemis, who suddenly became angry and looked ready to kill her father, but then accepted, still frustrated to the max.

"Percy" Zeus informed, " Artemis has agreed to let you become the Guardian of the Hunt, but you have to swear on the River Styx to accept her terms." Percy walked over to Artemis and bowed saying " I swear on the River Styx and the Oldest Primordial Chaos that I will follow Lady Artemis' terms and protect her to my greatest ability." The room began to shake and all the Gods looked on in fear as Zeus cautiously said " I don't think you should have said that Percy..." Suddenly a helix appeared in the center of the room and a being steeped out, dressed in the blackest of blacks known to mankind with speckles of light that seemed to represent stars.

He looked in Percy's direction and said, " Why did you decide to swear upon my name, demigod?" Percy came up with an intelligent answer that went along the lines of "Umm... it felt right?" The Gods held in their chuckles while Chaos sternly looked at Percy, then suddenly burst out laughing. " This" said Chaos " Is why I have favored you, you never fail to amuse me and you have stayed humble through all of your achievements. Therefore I want to give you my blessing to help you in your role as Guardian of the Hunt." Suddenly a deep black orb appeared from Chaos's body and floated towards Percy. As it collided with him, he felt a searing pain in his back, but held in his cry of pain. Once the pain was gone, he looked up to see the Gods laughing at the Goddesses expressions. All of them had a deep blush and Aphrodite was flat out drooling. Noticing his confusion, Chaos summoned a body length mirror.

Percy was now 6'4 and had a perfectly chiseled chest, wearing a skin tight black shirt with combat pants and boots in matching color to his shirt. Out of his back were two large black feathered wings, which took a little getting used to. Across his chest he had three throwing knives made out of Stygian iron, He had a sword sheath at his hip and a new sword, half mortal steel and half... " Chaos what metal is this?" Percy asked. "Chaotic platinum, it is unbreakable and can kill everything short of me" Stated Chaos with a grin. Suddenly, Percy found himself getting blessings from all the Gods, minus Ares who instead took off the curse he had put on Percy when he was twelve. Hestia had opted for him to be her Champion, which he graciously accepted. Out of no where came Aphrodite, and before Perseus could say no, he was blasted with a pink spray of perfume. As he gagged his way out, he realized his muscles were toned more than before, and that he was in all cases, the " Perfect man."

"Great" Percy thought. "How is this going to help me get along better with a group of man-hating girls?" Suddenly Artemis approached and snapped at him, saying " We are in Central park and will leave in five minutes, don't be late." She flashed out, leaving Percy with only one thing to do.

He jumped off of Olympus.

Now, any normal person would have taken the elevator, but when you've got the blessing of eleven Olympians, are the champion of one of them, and have the blessing of the strongest Primordial in the universe, you can push the boundaries more than normal. Suddenly, Chaos's voice appeared in his head. " I'm giving you a cloak so that you can hide your face from anyone you want it to. It will shield everything above you mouth, but be careful, it can be pulled down." "Thank you Chaos" Percy thought, and focused on the situation at hand, as the ground was rushing at him faster and faster. As he spread his wings, he suddenly found himself alongside a certain midnight black Pegasus. After the usual banter between the two, Blackjack left, deciding to raid some doughnut shops and otherwise cause as much mischief as possible. As he reached Central Park, Percy silently landed on a branch near the Hunters camp, and listened to Artemis talk.

" Girls, I have some good news and some bad news from the meeting, so gather around." As they sat down around a campfire, Artemis began her explanation. "The good news is the power surge was just a demigod who became upset after something very devastating." "I bet it was a boy, after all, they just leave women after bedding them and then cry and say they want them back afterwards" stated one of the younger hunters. Artemis simply continued" The bad news is, we now have a Guardian for the Hunt because Zeus believes that I cannot protect myself well enough, he is a man so I don't expect you to be too welcoming but this man is different from the others. He will not flirt with you and he has promised upon the creator to keep you safe to the best of his ability. He is also the demigod who caused the power surge."

To say the Hunters were in an outrage was an understatement. They didn't need a **boy** to help them stay alive, they were perfectly fine on their own. " Who is he, and why was he so upset?" questioned Thalia, who had somehow stayed calm throughout the interaction. Suddenly a man came down from the trees and landed with the grace of a ballet dancer and stood by Artemis's side.

"Who are you?" Stated Thalia again, this time more demanding. " Really Thals, you don't remember your cousin? You wound me with your words" said Percy, as he flicked up his hood, displaying his face to all o the Hunters. " This should be fun" Percy thought dryly as he began himself for the life ahead.

 **(A/N How did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave me a review and I will take it into consideration. Also, give me some OC's to be Hunters, I will choose the ones I deem worthy and give the person who created them credits to that person in the next chapter. Thanks all and remember, reviews =motivation and motivation=updates. Thanks and bye.)**

 **xXWingedAssassinXx**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **I want to avoid as many of these as possible, but you guys deserve to know what happened and why it is taking me so long to update. First the story, it will have an update sometime this week. The reason I could not update is because my keyboard and mouse were taken from me. Now I'm back, and as you read this I am working on chapter 2. I would also like to apologize for the lack of detail in chapter one. Chapter two will have much more detail and will probably be longer. So look for bigger and better things this week. Thank you**

 **\- xXWingedAssassinXx**


End file.
